


Better

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroda tries to convinced Tsukishima not to commit seppuku. </p>
<p>Or: a rewrite of Hybrid Child's shitty ending so that Tsukishima lives goddammit why did they kill him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> I was deeply dissatisfied with Hybrid Child's ending. DEEPLY dissatisfied. I felt the need to fix it. 
> 
> I tried to do a fair bit of research to make this as accurate as possible to history and shit. Hopefully I did okay.

“Enough… We both need to stop talking.”

 

Kuroda kissed his cheek, feeling the wetness of tears on his skin. Tsukishima made a soft whimper, his arms squeezing around Kuroda’s shoulders, his hands gripping at Kuroda’s yukata. Kuroda moved back, scooping his arms underneath Tsukishima and lifting him up. He carried him into the bedroom, laying Tsukishima down on his futon. The smaller man was complying, letting Kuroda do what he wished. He was still crying silently.

 

Kuroda kissed him again, tasting salty tears on Tsukishima’s soft lips. He wanted to kiss his tears away. He wanted to see his friend happy. Safe. _Alive_.

 

Tsukishima tugged him down closer so that Kuroda was lying on top of him, and he slid a hand into his yukata, feeling between his shoulder blades. He made a small noise when Kuroda undid the front of his robes and revealed his body. He had never had problems with Kuroda seeing him naked before, but this was a different situation. He felt embarrassed now, for his thin and frail figure. But Kuroda didn’t seem to mind. He gazed over Tsukishima for a moment, then leant down to kiss his chest, moving his lips across his skin as if he was worshipping Tsukishima.

  
“Stop,” the lighter haired murmured, his face flushing.

 

“Why?” Kuroda asked, continuing to kiss him.

  
“It’s embarrassing.”

 

Kuroda moved up and kissed his lips again. He ran his tongue across Tsukishima’s mouth, and his instinct was to part his lips. He moaned a little as Kuroda’s tongue slid against his own.

 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” Kuroda murmured against his lips before sliding back down to kiss his chest again.

 

Tsukishima blushed furiously. “I’m not!”

 

“You are,” Kuroda insisted. He pushed Tsukishima’s yukata off his shoulders, sliding the sleeves down his arms. “Sit up,” he said softly.

 

Tsukishima did so, not saying a word as he waited for Kuroda to show what he wanted. He squeaked when Kuroda picked him up again, then laid him back down on the futon after moving away his yukata.

 

Kuroda smirked. “We don’t want it to get dirty,” he said.

 

Tsukishima blushed again, covering his face with his hands. “Stop!”

  
Kuroda laughed and started kissing lower. He pulled back after kissing down Tsukishima’s stomach, gently pushing his knees apart and stroking a hand between slender thighs. Tsukishima whimpered, and goosebumps appeared on his pale skin. He was beautiful like this. Kuroda wanted to ruin him even more. So he leant down and licked at the head of Tsukishima’s cock, the smaller man jerking slightly in surprise.

  
“Kuroda!” he gasped as wet lips swallowed him.

 

Kuroda ignored his insisting that he didn’t need to do this, until Tsukishima gave up and settled for moaning instead. His fingers grasped at Kuroda’s hair, though with it tied back he wasn’t getting the hold he needed. He was about to undo the tie when Kuroda pulled back.

 

“Uh-uh. Leave it,” the taller man said.

 

“But-”

 

“Busy your hands somewhere else.”

 

“There _is_ nowhere else.”

 

“Then I look forward to seeing you writhe without anything to hold onto.”

 

Tsukishima smacked him lightly on the head. Kuroda grinned as we went down on him again. He held Tsukishima’s thighs so they rubbed against his ears each time he bobbed up and down. He loved how soft they felt. Tsukishima moaned and whimpered, his hands now grasping at the futon behind his head. His hair tie had fallen out, his long golden brown hair splayed out around him.

 

“Kuroda,” he said in a warning tone, his voice slightly higher than usual.

 

The darker haired pulled off him and kissed his forehead, fingers combing through his long hair.

 

Tsukishima whined softly. “Why did you stop?”

 

“I have other plans for you,” Kuroda murmured. Tsukishima raised his brows, eyes widening in question. Kuroda pressed his fingertips to Tsukishima’s mouth, and the smaller man parted his lips, letting the fingers slide in. “Suck on them,” Kuroda instructed.

 

Tsukishima did, closing his eyes and licking over Kuroda’s fingers. Kuroda groaned a little. He looked so sexy, while still managing to look innocent at the same time. Kuroda pulled his fingers out a minute later, a saliva string connecting them to Tsukishima’s mouth. Tsukishima blushed, wiping at his lip.

 

“What are you-?” he started saying. He was cut off by Kuroda pressing his fingers between Tsukishima’s legs, slipping inside him. He squeaked in surprise, squirming a little.

 

“Kuroda!” he gasped.

 

“Shh,” the dark haired man said. He kissed Tsukishima’s lips chastely, ironic considering what they were doing.

 

Kuroda knew Tsukishima was a virgin. He was basically untouchable considering his social status, no one dared go near him. Though Kuroda was fairly sure Tsukishima was okay with that. He had never expressed interest in courting or sex. He actually used to blush and go quiet if Kuroda ever mentioned something vaguely adult in nature. Kuroda almost felt bad for tainting him now.

 

Almost.

 

He’d done this before. He’d been to Yoshiwara for the services of kagema plenty of times, though he’d never mentioned it to Tsukishima. He didn’t want Tsukishima knowing about his sex life. It’s not like he would have been interested anyway, but Kuroda especially felt it unnecessary to inform his long term crush about who he was fucking. He was mostly meeting with prostitutes because he was bitter (and sexually frustrated) about not being able to be with Tsukishima. He thought about it now, and how he wished he’d just confessed his feelings sooner. The sight of the other man at his mercy beneath him was too amazing.

 

Kuroda buried his fingers in Tsukishima, revelling in how he moaned and squirmed, widening his legs subconsciously and arching his back. Kuroda curled his fingers, brushing against a little mound and smiling as Tsukishima’s eyes flew open and he cried out.

 

“Wh-What was that!?” the lighter haired asked breathily, his eyes wide.

 

“Ah, did that feel nice?” Kuroda smirked.

 

Tsukishima blushed. “Sh-Shut up.”

 

“Want me to do it again?”

 

Pause. Then, “Yes please.”

 

Kuroda obliged happily, massaging the spot gently and making Tsukishima whimper, breathy moans spilling from his lips and sounding like music in Kuroda’s ears. When he sensed Tsukishima coming close to orgasm again, he pulled his fingers out. The smaller whined, looking up at Kuroda with desperate eyes.

 

“Relax, I’ll give you something just as good in a moment,” Kuroda said with a smile.

 

Tsukishima seemed to understand, and he nibbled on his bottom lip; whether it was nerves or anticipation, Kuroda was unsure. But he didn’t seem against the idea. Kuroda was worried he’d hurt Tsukishima. He didn’t have any sort of supplies that would make this easier, but he wanted this. _So badly_. He had to try to convince Tsukishima not to go through with tomorrow, but just in case… _No_. He wouldn’t think of it.

 

“This might hurt a little,” he said softly. “Are you ready?”

 

“Y-Yeah, go ahead,” Tsukishima nodded, wrapping his arms around Kuroda’s neck. He smiled up at Kuroda warmly.

 

Kuroda lifted his hips up slightly, slowly pushing into him, and Tsukishima made a soft cry as he did. Kuroda stroked his thigh, rubbing his hand in comforting circles. He held still, half buried inside Tsukishima.

 

“It’s fine,” the smaller said. “Keep going.” He kept his legs wrapped firmly around Kuroda’s waist.

 

Kuroda carefully pushed in further, groaning softly at the tight heat. It wasn’t nearly wet enough, but it would have to do. He brushed back the shorter hair of Tsukishima’s fringe to find tears welling in his eyes. He gently stroked the side of his face.

 

“Are you all right?” he asked.

 

“Mm-hm. Good. Please move.”

 

Kuroda smiled at him. He was in pain and yet he was being brave. Of course he was. That was so like him.

 

Kuroda drew his hips back, sliding back in slowly, making Tsukishima’s breath hitch. He repeated the action, speeding up gradually until he was rocking Tsukishima along the futon gently. The smaller was making little whimpers and cries, his face buried in Kuroda’s neck, panting hot breaths against his already sweaty skin. Kuroda kept one hand on Tsukishima’s rear to hold him up, fingers pressing indents into the soft flesh. He slid his hand down to touch where his cock was breaching the smaller man, and Tsukishima squeaked.

 

“Don’t- Don’t touch there, please,” he moaned, his head lolling back.

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s embarrassing,” Tsukishima whimpered, blushing furiously and looking up at Kuroda with heavy lidded eyes.

 

Kuroda gulped, finding the sight of his friend (lover?) too incredible for words. He kissed him messily.

 

“You’re amazing,” he murmured against swollen, cherry lips. Tsukishima whined a little in his embarrassment.

 

“Stop saying such things,” he said softly.

 

“I can’t. You’re too beautiful not to compliment,” Kuroda replied. He thrust a little harder, and Tsukishima moaned loudly. “Careful not the wake up the whole estate.”

 

“Shut up,” Tsukishima breathed, though he seemed in no way actually annoyed. “Can you touch me?”

 

Kuroda smiled and kissed Tsukishima’s forehead. He moved his hand between them to stroke Tsukishima in time with his thrusts, making the smaller man moan. He kept squeezing around Kuroda, and it was maddening how amazing it felt.

 

“I-I’m close,” Tsukishima said, squeezing Kuroda again.

 

“Yeah, me too,” the taller murmured.

 

He moved his hand a little faster, hit a little deeper, and Tsukishima was coming with a cry. Kuroda was right behind him, making a moan louder than he would have liked. He dropped onto Tsukishima, exhausted, both of them breathing harshly and covered in a layer of warm sweat.

 

“I feel gross,” Tsukishima commented.

 

Kuroda laughed. “Yeah. We should probably bathe.”

 

“In a minute,” Tsukishima said, sounding tired.

 

Kuroda pulled out of him and dropped onto the futon, scooping Tsukishima up and tugging him against his body, despite the now cooling bodily fluids.

 

“Tsukishima…” Now was the time.

 

He sighed. “Don’t…”

 

“You don’t have to do this, it’s not your job to save the clan.”

 

“It _is_ , though. The daimyo-”

 

“ _FUCK_ the daimyo!” Kuroda yelled, sitting up.

 

Tsukishima stared in surprised silence.

 

“We don’t need him,” Kuroda added, softer.

 

“Kuroda… we’d be Ronin, our clan would be over without-”

 

“I know that. Let’s just run away. You, me, and Seya. We don’t need anyone else. We’ll, I don’t know, become farmers.”

 

“Kuroda… We can’t.”

 

“Yes we fucking can. If you say no, I’ll literally knock you out and kidnap you. _Fuck_ everyone else.”

 

Tsukishima opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and sighed in thought. “Will you actually?”

 

“ _Yes_. You know me.”

 

“Then… okay. I won’t do it.”

 

Kuroda’s eyes widened. “Swear to me.”

 

Tsukishima crawled forward, climbing into Kuroda’s lap. “I swear,” he murmured before pressing their lips together. “I will not harm myself.”

 

Kuroda closed his eyes. He _wasn’t_ going to cry. He squeezed Tsukishima’s hips and lowered him back down onto the futon, leaning over him and kissing him again.

 

“You’re not lying to me?”

 

“I’m not. I… I don’t want to see you hurt. I didn’t realise you cared about me so much…”

 

“Of course I do,” Kuroda whispered. “I’ve never stopped caring for you.”

 

Tsukishima smiled. “Why are you such an ass to me then?”

 

“Because how else am I meant to show my affection for you?” Kuroda said.

 

“Like this.” Tsukishima cupped his face and kissed him again, moving his lips slowly against Kuroda’s. The taller man melted under his touch, the stiffness leaving his shoulders as he relaxed. He squeezed his arms around Tsukishima’s waist, holding him tight.

 

“I couldn’t lose you. Don’t make me,” Kuroda whispered, cursing himself when his voice broke.

 

“I won’t. I swear, I won’t do it.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“Move into your house.”

 

Kuroda sat up again in surprise. “Are you actually?”

 

“If you want. I’m screwed either way, so I may as well disgrace myself further.”

 

Kuroda rolled on top of Tsukishima and started kissing him. “You’re going to become a permanent fixture in my bed.”

 

Tsukishima had the decency to blush again. “I’d like to be able to leave it if I wish…”

 

“There’s no need. I’ll bring you food.”

 

“What if I need to relieve myself?”

  
“I’ll find a bucket.”

 

“You’re disgusting.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened. He looked so surprised and innocent. Kuroda wanted to kiss him again, but he waited.

 

“I- I love you too,” Tsukishima whispered.

 

Kuroda kissed him. He pulled back and kissed a burning cheek next. “Don’t leave me,” he quietly begged again.

 

“I promise I won’t.”

 

“I’m going with you when you tell them.”

 

“Kuroda, that’s not a good idea.”

 

“I don’t trust you or them to not do something.”

 

Tsukishima frowned. “You don’t trust me?”

 

“No. You’re too good, too willing. I don’t know if your words tonight are true or not. I won’t believe you until I’ve heard you say to everyone that you’re not going through with it,” Kuroda explained. He thought that was pretty reasonable.

 

Tsukishima sighed. “I meant what I said. But fine. Come with me if you must.” He brushed back the hair of Kuroda’s fringe. “I… appreciate that you care about me so much. If I’d realised…”

 

“I should have told you. I’m stupid though. We could have spent the past fifteen years spending our time like tonight.”

 

“I don’t think fifteen years ago I would have done what we just did,” Tsukishima said, giving Kuroda a playful expression.

 

“I might have. You were gorgeous back then too.”

 

Tsukishima blushed, looking away. “You’ve always been more handsome than I.”

 

Kuroda smirked. “Yeah, but you’re prettier.”

 

Tsukishima glared at him, but the bright red painted across his cheeks gave him away. Kuroda scooped him up in his arms, kissing him again.

 

“Would you really bring me food in bed?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll do whatever you want. Anything.”

 

Tsukishima smiled. “Then don’t leave me either.”

 

Kuroda leaned in against his lips. “Never,” he whispered.

 

 

 

Tsukishima moved into Kuroda’s home. He wasn’t looked upon favourably by many of the other clan members anymore, but Kuroda defended him every time. Not that it mattered. Everyone scattered after the war. Seya recovered. Everyone recovered. Kuroda made more dolls. He reluctantly cut Tsukishima’s hair. He’d miss those long, silky locks. But it wasn’t important. His love was _alive_. Safe. Happy. He had everything he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me if you liked the story, I feed off of comments. 
> 
> #protecttsukishima tbh


End file.
